


Enemies to Lovers or was it just meant to be (Destiel AU/ a gift)

by SupernaturalfanLuc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake relationship to real, M/M, Romance, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalfanLuc/pseuds/SupernaturalfanLuc
Summary: Destiel, rom com, no angst, enemies to lovers, college au, blind date, fake relationship to real(In the works)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Rowena MacLeod, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Enemies to Lovers or was it just meant to be (Destiel AU/ a gift)

“Sammy!” Dean screamed, throwing on his clothes as quickly as possible whilst his alarm blared Asia. He ran down the hall and to the kitchen, the toaster dinged, indicating that the toast was ready. Sam’s footsteps could be heard as he stumbled down the stairs, his backpack thrown over one shoulder and notebooks were under his other. Dean grabbed the scorching toast from the machine, tossing them from hand to hand as he raced over to the paper towels. He dropped them on separate pieces and tossed them in the freezer so that they could cool off while he made his lunch for the day. Asia was still audible from downstairs and despite the annoyance that it was causing, Sam sulked over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients needed to make a sandwich. Dean finished in no time and raced back to his room, he turned off the alarm and grabbed his bag before returning to the kitchen and tossing his food in a paper bag. He grabbed one from Sam as well and tossed in some snacks and fruits while the giant had his back turned. Dean shoved Sam’s sandwich in a plastic bag before throwing it into his paper bag, sprinting to the fridge and pulling out their toast, it was still warm but it would have to do. He tossed Sam his toast and shoved his in his mouth. Dean then shook the few crumbs on the paper towels and tossed them into the paper bags.  
“Dean, calm down, the food isn’t going to run away anywhere,” Sam said calmly.  
“No, but time sure as hell will!” Dean yelled before running to get everything else together. Before Sam knew it, he was being pushed out the door and towards the impala that Dean seemed to love more than his life and pie put together. Sam chuckled knowing that although Dean loved his impala more than almost anything in the world, Dean would always drop anything and everything for his little brother. Dean locked the door and unlocked the impala, reminding Sam to be gentle with his baby. Dean hopped into the car around the same time Sam did, the brothers closing their doors in unison. Dean started up the car and sped off, running a few stop signs along the way. Sam swallowed the rest of his toast--Dean had finished his earlier--and began to put his notebooks away in his bag.  
Dean’s brother Sam had always been smart when it came to school, he advanced quickly and was able to skip a few grades, putting him in college with Dean. Dean’s definitely smart as well, however, when the boy’s father had decided to leave, it put Dean in charge of both of them, finances included. Due to the fact that he had to work to keep a roof over their heads and food on their plates, he never got as much time as he would’ve liked to put into his studies. Dean never used this as an excuse though and he sure as hell never complained, just because has to work twice as hard doesn’t mean that he can’t make it. As long as Sammy got a good life, Dean was willing to let everything else fall into place, whether or not the pieces had a hard time fitting where they had to go wasn’t up to him. Sam always looked up to his brother as well, he knew exactly how hard Dean worked everyday to make sure that they were able to thrive and Sammy knew that Dean could’ve been so much smarter had he been able to get what he worked hard to give Sam. Dean wasn’t dumb, in fact, Dean’s far from it. Sam could recall multiple occasions where he’d gone to Dean for assistance and his brother provided.  
“Drop me off here,” Sam said once they approached the entrance. Dean began to slow the car in order to allow Sam out. Sam bent down to grab his bag and Dean hit the breaks, Sam shooting forward. Sam huffed, having fallen for the daily prank again. Sam put his lunch into an empty pocket in his backpack. He zipped up his bag and grabbed onto the strap at the top.  
“I hate you so much,” Sam chuckled, getting back up and giving his brother a hug before he got out of the car and threw his backpack on. He closed the door gently, leading forward and poking his head through the window so that he could hand his brother the homework he had neglected on the table this morning. Dean reached his arm out and gratefully took his homework, shooting finger guns at Sam and giving him a smile. Sam just shook his head, the lopsided grin on his face didn’t leave as he walked away, making Dean’s day.  
“Have a nice day, Sammy!” Dean yelled before driving away to go park his baby. Sam waved, racing up the stairs and through the doors. Dean adjusted the necklace Sam had given him when they were younger and their father was out on a trip, leaving Dean to care for themselves once again. It was a fond memory of Dean’s, it was Christmas time and Dean had tried his best to make it seem as if their father had stopped by and dropped some presents off for Sam but the younger one knew better and gave his older brother the present that he had originally intended for his father. They spent their day talking and eating some of the food that Dean had stolen, they spoke about their dreams and where they saw themselves in future years. Dean never took the necklace off and always kept it on him, he would murder anyone that tried to take it from him because of the emotional value it held.  
He found a nice shaded area that seemed to be alright for his baby. He knew that she deserved a much better spot, however, this seemed to be the best one and it would have to do. He grabbed his bags and hopped out of the car, making sure to lock the impala before making his way towards his school. He adjusted his flannel and leather jacket as he approached the doors, he wasn’t quite sure he was ready for another day of learning and school gossip paired with the good old drama, but it would have to do.  
Walking through the doors, Dean Winchester spotted Castiel Novak, his enemy and worst nightmare. He groaned, watching Novak turn his head to look at him, their eyes meeting each other’s. Castiel smiled, winking at Dean Winchester before turning back around and holding his hand behind his back. Dean’s eyes trailed down to look at Castiel’s hands, rolling his eyes when he saw that he flipped him off. He walked passed the man, flicking him on the side of the head before making his way to class. He plopped in his chair and dropped his bag next to his seat, waiting for his professor to walk through the doors and announce the beginning of class. Dean always flew through this class because it was easy as pie, better than a piece of cake. He folded his arms over the table and rested his head, eventually growing tired and falling asleep.  
He awoke to a loud thump on his table, his head shooting up as he grabbed the nearest person by the collar and pinned them down on his table. He awoke from his daze and looked around at his surroundings, realizing that he had Castiel pinned down to the table and his books on the desk next to him. Castiel tried getting out of Dean’s grip but ultimately failed considering he couldn’t exactly figure out what position he was in. Dean let go of Novak and sneered at him, upset that he was disturbed from his beauty sleep, heaven knows he wanted it. Castiel hit Dean across the back of the head and sat down on the chair belonging to the desk next to Dean, organizing his books and pulling out his notebook. Dean decided to follow suit and do the same, grabbing his books, notebook, pencils, pens, highlighters, and eraser. He wondered what Castiel Novak was doing sitting next to him but decided not to question it knowing that the boy was filled with mystery.  
Class went by slowly, Dean watched the clock as it slowly ticked by. Castiel had begun to pass notes with people around him and Dean decided to pull out his phone so that he could audio record the lesson and return to it later. He then pulled out his sketchbook and turned to look at Castiel, his pencil lightly making its way across the paper as the led formed into the outline of Castiel’s face. He began adding in details, but before he knew it, class was over and it was time to head out and make his way to the other. He quickly closed his sketch book and shoved it into his bag along with his half-finished notes and the textbook he didn’t use.  
“Smell you later, Winchester,” Cas said, tripping Dean and making his way out of the room. Dean got up and threw his bag on, brushing himself off and entering the hallway.  
“Dean!” Charlie squealed, skipping towards Dean. She pulled Dean into a tight hug, squeezing Dean, before letting him go. She looked him up and down and frowned, adjusting the samulet around Dean’s neck before flattening out his flannel. She chuckled at Dean’s messy hair, mumbling something about how he looked like he had sex hair. She pulled out her phone and shoved it in Dean’s face, her red hair bouncing with her every word. Dean smiled at the way her green eyes glimmered in the light as she talked to Dean like he was the older brother she never had. He smiled at her fandom shirt underneath the flannel she wore, she had picked up a fashion sense or two from the Winchester brothers.  
“Hey Charlie! What’s up?” Dean asked her, grabbing her bag off her shoulders and throwing it on his. Dean knew the girl was strong but he couldn’t help himself, he did the same with Sam and it always seemed to get on his nerves but Charlie didn’t seem to mind. She smiled at him gratefully before motioning towards her phone.  
“A new season is coming out! Also I think Dan and Phil are back together. Your hair could use some serious help by the way unless you’re trying to give off the sex hair vibe.” Charlie jumped up and down and Dean couldn’t help but feel happy for her although he was suddenly self-conscious about his hair. She always seemed to be caught up in her fandoms and somehow managed to always find a way to pry the day’s news out of Dean. Dean pulled out his phone and checked the camera, seeing that Charlie was completely right and that he needed a comb asap although he could really just brush his hands through it a few times. Charlie seemed to understand though because she pulled out a comb from her bag and tossed it at him. She gave him a thumbs up once he caught it and began to comb through his hair.  
“Can you believe that Castiel Novak sits next to me during class now? First people ruin cars, then pizza, and now this! What’s next, are we going to elect an orange as president?! Or are we going to go from buying phones to hoarding toilet paper? Are murderous bees going to come into my home and threaten my very existence?! Are humans going to fucking form a mob and break into a goverment facility? Lord, Charlie, tell me what’s next!” Dean cried out, waving the comb at Charlie.  
“First of all, those ideas seem pretty far fetched. Second, stop waving that comb at me like it’s some sort of threat. Third, get your act together Winchester, you’ve gone through much worse and this is what gets at you?! A boy sitting next to you in class. I know for a fact that you’ve dealt with much worse, you’ve probably gone to hell and back at this point, twice!” Charlie exclaimed, grabbing the comb and looking at Dean’s hair with satisfaction. She ushered Dean towards their next class and continued talking, “If anything, you should be concerned about the bill you’re going to have to pay next week or the groceries you’re going to have to buy. Should I mention the college fees? What about your dad coming over next weekend? What about the party that’s being held at your place this Friday! The list goes on! Should I keep naming things?”  
“Alright, I see your point,” Dean mumbled, a defeated look on his face. He hadn’t realized just how much he had on his plate until Charlie had started to name it all. Suddenly, sitting next to Castiel Novak didn’t seem like such a big deal.  
“Also, don’t forget that blind date you’re going on tomorrow, you wouldn’t want to forget that. We get off at twelve thirty tomorrow, don’t forget that because the second you get out of class you need to make a run to your home, into the closet--which I’m sure you’ve made yourself very familiar with--and pick out a decent outfit. You need to look nice, remember your manners, offer to pay before being asked to pay!” Charlie looked at Dean with a look that let him know she had much more to say, he didn’t bother questioning her though.  
“How will I even know who my date is?” Dean lifted his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. Charlie always seemed to have answers and at this point, he desperately needed them.  
Charlie shrugged, “I told my friend I would supply one handsome guy with an amazing personality and she agreed to do the same. We never told each other who it would be. I’ll ask her for some more details tonight. Just… be ready. I don’t need you showing up like a trainwreck. I really need this to work out.”  
“Alright,” he sighed, he knew how much this date meant to Charlie, specifically the girl behind it. Dean hadn’t come to know who the mystery girl was but he knew Charlie had something for her and he wasn’t about to get in the way of a possible love story. Sure, he wasn’t into all those chick flick moments but with Charlie, he just wanted to see her happy and if going on one simple date meant that she would be then so be it.  
They got to class and went to their seats, Dean didn’t pay much attention to this once, truth be told he didn’t pay any attention at all. Lunch was up next and all he could think about was how hungry he was. He turned his phone on, began recording, rested his head on the wall, and fell asleep. Sleep always managed to make time go by faster and his dreams were always unique ones, consisting of monsters and weapons.  
“Dean!” Charlie whispered harshly, waking Dean up. Startled, he looked around and up at the teacher. He sighed, thankful that he had his back turned until he realized that he was being asked a question. He turned around and looked Dean in the eye.  
“Mr. Winchester, what is the answer to the question?”  
“Well, although he fought for their rights, his family had owned slaves as well and he didn’t exactly treat all his followers kindly. Hence the assasination attempt before the one that went successful when a woman stabbed him in the chest with a seven inch letter opener. He partook in adultery and he may even be an accomplice to sexual assault. Or what about the fact that he abused women? Are we going to ignore the FBI report that says he laughed and offered advice as he watched his friend forcing a woman into intercourse? So many good things are said about Martin Luther King Jr. and yet the bad is never exposed into the light, why?” Dean said, as he looked, and met his teacher’s gaze, holding it for a moment before his professor tore away.  
“Not what I was expecting, Mr. Winchester, but I’m impressed,” he said, walking over to the board and writing something down. “That leads to a question though, why is the good always said about these famous people but the bad is always hidden under the surface?”  
“For example, the government poisoning alcohol during the prohibition resulting in many losing their lives,” Dean added.  
“Exactly!”  
“Cleopatra being Greek isn’t spoken about, everyone thinks she was born in Egypt!” Dean exclaimed.  
“So many things are unknown to people to the point where they know enough to the point where they believe they are correct but not enough to understand why they aren’t.”  
“Like a Pope declaring war on black cats because of his belief that they were related to Satan. Of course, this backfired and only ended up resulting in a higher population of rats that carried plagues,” Dean added.  
“Is the fourth of July even the real Independence Day?”  
“Well, some may argue that it’s July 2nd considering that was when the Second Continental Congress actually voted for the approval of a resolution of independence. Sure, July 4th was when Congress adopted the official Declaration of Independence, however, most didn’t sign that until August!”  
“The discovery of America!”  
“Columbus didn’t discover it, the Indians were there first! Some consider Leif Erikson to be the first European to have discovered it!”  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! And there is so much more!”  
Suddenly, Dean was far more interested in the lesson being taught today. Sam would never stop teasing him if he knew, but Dean loved learning, he relished it.  
After class was over, Dean got up and slung his leather jacket over his shoulder, picking up his bag with one hand. He walked out the door and then suddenly, someone pulled him off to the side. Dean was surprised to say the least but tried his best to maintain self control and not go straight into punch first, talk later. The second he saw the smallest big of red hair, Dean sighed. He wished Charlie would just talk to him and not frighten him, but he was starting to get used to it.  
“Can you believe it? The hottest girl sits next to me. I should ask her what her name is. Ugh. Stupid Mr. Fitz, I was about to go up to her and give her my number or whatever and then he pulls me off to the side to lecture me about some stupid class assignment. I’m pretty sure he should’ve figured it out by now that I’m hacking into the system and changing my grades. Anyways, I think I’m just going to have to check the system for her parent’s information and then I can trace it back to their IP and then once I have that I can go ahead and find out where she lives. Once I have found out where she’s located I’m sure I can make up some lame excuse,” Charlie huffed, giving Dean the usual annoyed look she had when the teacher interfered with her love life or just life in general.  
“Or… you could head to the principal's office and ask him for her parent's number because you have a project together that needs working on but you haven’t had the chance to get contact information from her. Then, you can just call her parents and ask them for her number because you really need to talk to her about something school related, I’m sure you could make something up.”  
“Yea, I guess.” Charlie smiled up at Dean.  
“Alright, so about that date…” Dean began.  
“Winchester! Don’t go backing out on me!”  
“I’m not backing out!”  
“Really? What are you doing then?”  
“I was just going to ask you if my date is hot. Charlie, who do you think I am? You really think I would back down from a date?”  
“I mean, I don’t know. You haven’t been yourself recently. Not that it’s a bad thing. You just don’t seem to be looking forward to the date.”  
“Charlie, don’t worry about what I’m looking forward to. All you need to know is that I am definitely going to that date.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you after school.”  
“Okay.”  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, there wasn’t much to complain about, it was an easy day. I walked towards the steps of the school and plopped down, waiting for Charlie and Sam. They always liked to take their precious time. I pulled out my phone and began looking at football scores. Football always seemed to interest Dean, regardless of how fit he was. Once he got a quick glance at how it was all going, he sighed and put his phone away. He wondered what was taking Sam so long, Charlie he understood. Dean whipped around and noticed Sam running off with a dark haired girl that he recognized. Allen? Salieen? Saileen? Alieen? Eileen! Dean lowered his gaze to Sam’s hand and noticed his fingers were intertwined with hers. They seemed to be happy, laughing in the background.  
“Hey! Winchester!” Dean heard a familiar masculine voice call.  
“What do you want, Novak?” Dean replied, whipping around to face him.  
“Just wanted to say hello. Paranoid? What have I ever done to you?” Castiel snickered.  
“Cut that out.”  
“Cut what out?”  
“Just tell me what you want to say,” Dean snapped.  
“I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Fergus assigned us together for some assignment, said you’re one of the smartest kids, but you don’t have the balls to admit it.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel.  
“Okay, maybe that’s not what he said.”  
“Alright, what’s the project for? Some history thing. Said he wanted us to work together. I was wondering if I could drop by your house, work on it with you. If that’s alright with you, your highness.” Castiel bowed, his hair flopping down like a mop before he raised his head to look Dean in the eyes, a mischievous look in his eyes. Dean found himself admiring the ocean blue eyes, waves of lighter blue crashing in, rays of light making the hues of blue gleam. Castiel cleared his throat, snapping Dean out of his trance. Dean reminded himself not to get close to the competition, much less his enemy.  
“Alright, you can come. Sammy is being a bit of a prick right now and just ran off with some girl, Eileen.”  
“Sam and Eileen?” Castiel asked, he seemed surprised, glancing at Dean before walking towards the Chevy Impala.  
“Yea, I’m just as surprised as you are. I just figured out,” Dean said.  
“I guess I’m going to have to break the news to Gabe.” Castiel sighed, looking down.  
“Gabriel? Your brother? He… I’m sorry.”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m sure there are plenty of other hot men that he could go for. Hell, he’s pansexual so he’s got every fish in the sea.”  
“I guess so.” Dean chuckled, reminding himself that this was Castiel he was talking to not one of his friends. He moved his gaze from Castiel to Baby and realized that he should probably start walking to the car. He got up, fixing his flannel and looked down at the stairs, groaning at the realization that he had to go down them. Dean raced down the stairs and around his car, unlocking her and popping in, Castiel following suit.  
“Nice car,” Castiel said, gently closing the door, respecting the car. Dean was grateful for the way he treated Baby kindly.  
“Thank you. Baby is one of my most prized possessions. Anyone touches them and…” Dean’s eyes went dark as he thought about all the things he would do to someone that so much as scratched the car. He couldn’t even bear the thought of someone stealing her.  
“I can tell.” Castiel grinned.  
“Alright,” Dean said, his phone buzzed and he paused to fish his phone out of his pocket. It was a message from Charlie letting him know that she wasn’t going to be going with them. “Charlie isn’t coming and Sam can find his way back.”  
Dean started the car, heading over to his place. He smiled when he spotted his home sweet home. It sure was something and he was grateful for having it. College wasn’t always easy, especially not with a job, but he did his best to get by. He stopped the car and took the key out, getting out and locking the door. Castiel did the same and Dean shot him a look, however, he didn’t seem to notice because instead he was nodding approvingly at his place. Dean felt proud of this accomplishment.  
“This place yours?”  
“All mine and Sammy’s.”  
“Nice, ready to go in?” Castiel asked.  
“You’re inviting me into my own place?” Dean laughed, that was funny.  
“That’s not what… No… I…”  
“Calm your tits, I’m kidding.” Dean tilted his head as he watched Castiel, his cheeks were bright pink and he was fumbling with the sleeve of his trench coat. Dean walked to the door of his rent-to-buy house and unlocked it, moving to hold the door open for Castiel, but then deciding against it and walking inside, slamming the door behind himself. Dean loved his home, it wasn’t fully his, yet, but in a few payments it would be. He heard the door open, grumbles following, and the noise of a bag dropping on the ground.  
“Confession, there is no project,” Castiel admitted.  
“What? I just invited you into my home all just for you to tell me there is no project?”  
“Well, we haven’t exactly been on the best terms for a while and I really wanted to fix that. I know I’ve been a jerk lately. I’m sorry about everything. I just want to fix things.” Castiel lowered his head, his nervous habits were suddenly beginning to make themselves present as Castiel waited for an answer.  
“Well, that’s most definitely not what I was expecting.”  
Castiel suddenly seemed to grow red, he seemed like he was constipated all of a sudden. Dean suddenly realized that he was messing with him and holding back his laughter, however, Novak failed and his laughter was soon heard echoing around the house.  
“Get. Out,” Dean growled, pointing towards the door.  
“Make. Me.”  
Dean lost his patience and picked up Castiel, grabbing his bag and sending him out the door, dropping him on the porch. He stormed inside and began to do his homework, rushing to get it all done before it was too late. He was just about done when he heard Sam sneaking in. Dean grinned to himself, rushing to get the rest done before rushing out to see him.  
“Hey kiddo, how’d your day go?”  
“It was nice, not much.”  
“Not much?”  
“Nope, just did some more history and math.”  
“Is that what they call it now?”  
“What?”  
“The girl, Eileen.”  
Sam’s face flushed red and Dean smiled, proud of his brother.  
“Alright, get some food and then hit the hay after you’re done with homework.”  
“Okay, Dean.”  
Dean went upstairs and changed out of his clothes, hopping into bed, and falling asleep. He needed as much sleep as he could get with these sleep-deprived school days.  
The next day went by slowly, Charlie was constantly reminding him to remember his date after today and Castiel continued to be a pain in Dean’s everloving ass. Dean watched the time tick away, it went by slower and slower every time. Charlie’s day seemed to go by quickly, apparently if this date ended well and the girl’s friend spoke nicely of Dean, Charlie would get the date. Charlie had mentioned something about it being a way to judge morals and what kind of person she was. Dean didn’t care much, Charlie seemed to be going through a hell of a lot of work to try and get this girl but what could he do?  
As soon as he got home, Charlie sent him the details of the date and let him know where to go. He was looking for a well-dressed man, he would be presenting in a black suit, a blue tie, and he had black hair. Charlie told Dean that they would be meeting at a steakhouse and that the man he would be meeting would have a bee plushie on the table. Dean was satisfied with hearing that, he liked steak and where there was steak there were burgers. Dean thought the bee plushie was rather peculiar but Charlie let him know that her friend let her know it was his favorite being.  
Dean began pulling his clothes out of his closet, rummaging through his drawers as he tried to find the right shirt, the right set of pants, the right jacket. At the end of the day, he decided to go for his usual. There was no need in trying to pretend to be someone he wasn’t, he didn’t like to roll that way on dates that actually meant something to him. He turned on his classic rock playlist and got to work, hopping in the shower, doing his hair, throwing his shirt, jeans, and leather jacket on. He brushed his teeth thoroughly trying to make sure he got rid of the smell of cheap food and the remains of yesterday’s lunch. He threw on his socks and got his boots on, making sure not to forget his phone, wallet, and blade--just in case of emergencies--and ran out of the house. He unlocked Baby and got on the road, driving to go see his mystery date. He was nervous, his palms were sweating, and he was anxious. It didn’t help that Charlie’s love depended on this date, it just made him even more concerned about how the date was going to turn out. Charlie said that if we hit it off and got together then the girl would get with her and Dean couldn’t risk anything. Sure, he wasn’t liking this new idea of going on a date for the sake of his friend, but that was what he was dealing with and he wasn’t about to let Charlie down.  
Dean shut off the ignition once he got there, pulling the keys out of the car and hopping out. He made sure to put a smile on his face and then he walked inside, searching for this mystery man. He looked around until he spotted a booth with bee plushie on it, the man was off to the corner, bent over as he presumably looked through his phone. Dean wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over, flashing one of his smirks and scooting into the booth. Dean picked up his menu and began looking through it, he didn’t bother checking who was sitting with him, he probably wouldn’t recognize them anyways.  
Dean ultimately decided on a cheeseburger before glancing up to look at his date. Dean was surprised when he looked up to see Castiel Novak staring up at him with wide eyes, examining him, taking him in. Dean wanted to say something but he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, his breath was caught in his throat. He placed his menu down before taking in a breath and deciding to play it cool.  
“Hey Cas,” Dean said.  
“Cas?”  
“I like it.”  
“I guess it sounds nice,” Cas agreed.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, slightly surprised considering he had originally believed Cas to be straight.  
“I’m on a date,” Cas responded calmly, lifting his eyebrow up.  
“As am I. Cas, I thought you were… straight.”  
“Straight as my parking skills.” Cas laughed and Dean smiled.  
“So, what would you like to eat?” Dean asked, acting as if this was like any casual date he has gone on.  
“I’m not sure. I don’t know about anything on this menu. If I’m being honest, normally I either just don’t eat or I have something like a milkshake a fries. I don’t come to steak places.”  
Dean grinned, “Good thing I love meat. I say you get a cheese burger.”  
“A cheeseburger it is. So, how did you get dragged into coming here?”  
“Well, Charlie wants to get with this girl--”  
“You’re friends with Charlie?” Castiel asked, he seemed genuinely surprised.  
“Yea, anyways, the girl is making things complicated and said she would only get with Charlie if we hit things off and if you said good things about me. Something about a good judge of character and stuff associated with what kind of friends you have. I don’t know. I just know that I’m not about to get in the way of Charlie’s love life because I either screw up or refuse to go on some date. What about you?”  
“Oh, damn. Rowena must really be a pain in the ass then. All she told me was that she had this really nice guy she wanted to set me up with and to tell her all about him once the date was over. She never told me anything about the date thing…”  
“Oh, geez. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“No, I asked,” Cas responded.  
“Yea, I just really need this to work out for Charlie.” Dean lowered his head.   
“Yea... I get it. Hey, Charlie is a friend of mine. What do you say we get together and make this work for her?” Cas suggested.  
“Yea, that would be great.” Dean smiled, he was growing fond of the Novak.  
Little did Dean know that would be the start of his love story with Castiel Novak and the beginning of a new story for the two of them. Not long after, Dean and Cas’ fake relationship turned into a real one. Charlie got with Rowena and Sam confessed to being in a relationship with Eileen. Gabriel seemed a little crushed about both Eileen and Rowena being taken, however, he ended up continuing with his prankster ways. Dean and Castiel got married on Valentines Day and their real relationship began on November 5th.


End file.
